


How I met Ronnie

by poenova



Category: Legend (2015)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, First Meetings, Gangsters, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Murder Husbands, Smut, sex and smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poenova/pseuds/poenova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legend from Teddy's perspective. How he met and fell in love with dangerous gangster Ronnie Kray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I met Ronnie

There was a caravan out by the river; people knew who lived there, a man eponymous in the east-end of London. The man was called Ronnie Kray and this is the story of how I met him.

London in the 1960's.

I’d picked up a trick on South Carney Street, he was gorgeous with bright blonde hair slicked into an upwards quiff. I don’t remember his name but once I saw Ron I had no reason to. I took him out to the river, no police ever ventured down there so homosexuals like me were safe from any brutality. We’d found somewhere where we could be ourselves, even if only for a couple of hours. The river bank was dark, seedy and there was nothing romantic about it but it was ours and no fucking pig could take it away from us. Most of the guys we passed sheltered their heads, turned their bodies away from us, it was all so secretive. That’s what drew me to Ron, he was so open. Everyone knew he was gay, something that was dangerous in his line of work, so, I just about thought he was the bravest man I’d ever met.  
I’d finished with the trick, he’d sucked my dick and left and that was our whole interaction. I began walking back up from the river to the main road when I came across Ron’s caravan. I drunkenly stumbled around it and once I arrived at the front I met him... Ronnie Kray, in all his splendour! He sat rigid in a patio chair but when he saw me I could feel his eyes move up and down my body. He looked up and pushed back his thick rimmed glasses with his forefinger. I must have looked so silly and camp, I was wearing these tight trousers and pink polo shirt, my arm muscles were bulging out of the cut sleeves and my hair, in style of Elvis, stood curvy and still from too-much hairspray. Once we locked eyes I smiled but his facial expressions hardly moved. I stood by the side of the caravan wall, leant my elbow against it and rested my head in my hand.  
“Hey” I said in my flirtiest voice. I had started a conversation, not knowing what I wanted to happen by the end of it but just feeling drawn to stay.  
He didn't reply, he never much said anything. He just sat there and I noticed what he was wearing: a plain crisp shirt, buttoned to the top, black trousers and suspenders. He wasn't dressed like any homosexuals I’d ever met; he was smart and professional; intimidating but I could tell there was kindness and vulnerability lurking behind that exterior. His manly demeanour excited me. He got up and walked straight past me and into the caravan. The door was left open as an invitation. 

When he touched me I got chills down my spine. He was rough but he never hurt me and we never did anything until he asked me if I was ok with it. That night, our first night together, we were both overcome with that anticipation you get when you’re with someone new. That feeling never went away. Other tricks had come and gone with Ron, but I always stayed and he always wanted me to. I was special to him, something he couldn't let go of. 

Inside his dingy caravan, he led me to his bed and pushed me down onto the sheets. I smiled and looked up at him towering over me. I unzipped my trousers but I was drunk so I was there fiddling about with the zipper. My cock hardened as Ron reached down to help me. He pulled down my trousers and then proceeded to take his own off along with his shirt revealing a taught, muscled chest. I ran my hands up it, through the chest hair till I reached his neck. He was on top of me now and as I grabbed either side of his head to lean in for a kiss he whispered to me to turn over. I’d never felt anything as pleasurable or sensational as when Ron was inside me. He gave me exactly what I needed and it was honestly the best sex I’d ever had.

Mid sleep I rolled over and rested my head on his strong chest. We were both pretending to be asleep but he pushed me away and I rolled back cold and upset. Seconds later he shuffled and his hand slid under me and rolled me back onto his chest. I rested my arm over his stomach and fell asleep. I knew then that he would need me forever. He never admitted it but he loved me like I loved him and he never said it but I knew I was his support; his emotional pillar he could lean on. That was my job. I slept better that night than I had in years. I wished the morning wouldn’t come because I knew that with the morning would come the goodbyes. 

As I had anticipated I got up to find the body next to me gone. He was up and already dressed, wearing a red cardigan over his staple white shirt and suspenders, I managed to catch his eyes for a second before he left the caravan. I lay for a minute, naked and stretched out on the bed, the sheet barely covering me. I heard voices outside. Ron’s infamous twin brother Reggie was outside speaking to his brother, introducing his girlfriend Francis, and I got up to see the happenings. I got dressed and was greeted by Reggie as he entered the caravan. I expected some sort of surprise on his part but he’d obviously been in this position before so I smirked and left. I skipped out the caravan, happy and contented. I gave a final turn once I’d left, looking straight at Ron who immediately looked away and began to talk with Francis. I left that day knowing I’d be back. 

One week later and I was following Ron around nearly every day as his personal boy-toy/bodyguard and fixer, I sorted things that needed to be sorted and went around with Ronnie to all the top clubs and events in the East-End. My life revolved around the Krays, but I got fame and power and that wasn’t too bad at all. Plus, I got to see Ronnie every day; I felt part of something bigger than just my life. A legacy that would include me! I’d never dreamt that I’d be famous one day, but Ronnie gave me that opportunity and I was so thankful that I made a promise to stay with him.

When Ronnie and Reggie were together there was always tension, they would either be fighting or the verge of fighting. However, through all this they still loved each other. I was on the side-lines to most of the Krays finest hours, when they bought the Hide-a-Way Club and I was there when George Cornell was murdered, murdered by my Ronnie. I remember sitting in the car before he went to kill that man, we said nothing to each other but what we were really saying, in our eyes, was to be careful. I feared for Ronnie every time he put himself in dangerous positions, I know I shouldn’t have feared because he was the toughest man in London. Before Ronnie left the car he grabbed my hand, we didn’t kiss because Ronnie’s driver was watching, at that moment I was nervous but also the most aroused I’d ever been, something about near death experiences brings about adrenal reactions unlike anything else. I got the courage to ask whether he wanted me to come in with him, then if things were to go south at least we’d die together in a blaze of gunfire; a testosterone fuelled death; legendary deaths for legendary men. I would have been on the ride till the end, been with him till the end, but he said no. Stay in the car he said. And once the deed was done we drove away calmly, like we were driving home from a night on the town not like we were driving from a crime scene. I'd never wanted sex so badly than after that, I could hardly contain myself in the car and then to increase my troubles I had to go to Ronnie's mom's house and sit calmly like nothing had happened. I sat on the couch whilst Ronnie sat in his father's chair. I was holding the gun between my thighs, it was still warm from the shot that killed Cornell. Reggie walked in, I remember his eyes being furious but also full of disappointment. When he'd heard what Ron had done it had just confirmed what he was trying not to think about, Ronnie was mad and not just angry mad but properly insane. He came into the house dressed in a tuxedo, I remember that I complemented him on how he looked but he took no notice of me, that was until he asked for gun and I showed it to him. He immediately pressed it back into the gap between my thighs. Mrs Kray was in the kitchen, and if Reggie had tried to do anything in his life, it was to shield his mother of the dodgy goings-on her two sons got themselves into. Reggie, once again, took the leadership role and got two of The Firm members to burn Ron's jacket, throw the gun away and change any witness statements, by any means necessary.  
Before he left, he whispered into my ear.  
"Teddy, couldn’t do us a favour could ya? Could you be useful? When you take his trousers off tonight and his shirt, can you burn ‘em and check in with me?”  
Once again, Reg was completely fine about me and Ronnie's relationship. In-fact all of Ronnie's family were really accepting if not a little understandably hesitant about the subject. Violet Kray, who loved her sons more than anything, asked me if I'd wanted to stay over to which I replied yes. The easiest yes I've ever said.


End file.
